


Battling Bad Dreams

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Fic, Original Character(s), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time sharing a bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battling Bad Dreams

1989  
Sam 4 and Tyd is 7 years of age

“Tyd” Sam whispers anxiously, kneeling beside his older brother’s bed in the dead of the night.  
Nightmares having startled him from his sleep. “Tyd… ?” He asks again hesitantly reaching out and shaking his shoulder. In the dark he can only just see Tyden opening his eyes and blinking at him. “Sammy?.... Why aren’t you asleep?”

Sam shifted uneasily, “I had a bad dream… .”  
Tyd smiled tiredly, “well go back to sleep Sammy, the monsters won’t come back. I’ll keep ‘em away.”  
Sam looked back at his bed on the other side of the room, seeming to be shrouded in shadows. “B-but you’re all the way over here… ” he starts to protest his eyes widening in terror as the shadows appear to grow, consuming his side of the room. 

“Sammy… ”he interrupts as the younger grips his hand tightly, quickly turning back to stare up at him. “Please Tyd, I can keep you warm and you can keep the monsters away… I _know_  you get really cold, _please_?” he begged shivering at the sheer thought of letting go of Tyd’s hand.

Tyd rolls his eyes at the scared younger, his resolve cracking, but only because Sammy was so warm that the heat was practically radiating off him (or at least that’s what he would say if he were asked). “Fine” he huffed resignedly, lifting the covers for the brunette. “Thank you Tyd” Sam whispered, scrambling up under the cover with him, his arms slipping around Tyd’s waist; the warmth from his body instantly starting to heat Tyd’s.

“You’re so warm” Tyd hummed, curling around his little brother, seeing him smile contently as he falls asleep. Tyd followed soon after, finding it easier to get up in the morning; as it would happen to be for many mornings after, even if it came to be that he didn’t want to leave the warmth of his brother and bed later on in life but rather preferring to lay awake in the cocoon of their sheets.


End file.
